Europe 2015-2100 (Master G's Version)
Here is one of Master G's versions of what the Europe will become for 2015-2100. Europe 2015: This is The Current Europe Europe 2017: Ireland wanted to get Northern Ireland for the Republic of Ireland.The U.K said no and so the war began, while somehow Ireland took over Northern Ireland and a bit of the Western U.K. Meanwhile Spain declared war on France for not giving Spain enough help while they were in Political need of help.While France and Spain were in war Andorra took over a huge new part of Spain. As well as Ireland and Spain declaring war, so did Sweden on Norway as they didn't get enough help like Spain and so the war began. Sweden was also able to take a part of Norway. Europe 2020: Ireland has taken over more of The United Kingdom, also Cork City wanted independence and got what it wanted. Spain has taken over Northern Portugal and nothing has happened between Spain and France. Austria has combined with Liechtenstein and Switzerland and is now one big country. Meanwhile Denmark has taken over a part of Northern Germany. Norway has also taken back a piece of Sweden and now Northern Sweden and Northern Norway is called Scadanavian Plains. Europe 2023: Cork wasn't the only one that wanted independence, so did Dublin,Galway and Northern Ireland. Same went for the U.K. England,Scotland and Wales also got separated. Meanwhile Cork took over most of Wales and a Piece of England.Northern Ireland got Western Scotland, not much has been left of Ireland and The U.K. Croatia has combined with Slovenia as Slovenia thought it would be threatened in the distant future and knew they were weak to find on there own which is why Slovenia has combined with Croatia. Also Kosovo,Montenegro,Macedonia and Albania have combined into one country: Balkanista. Europe 2027: Portugal has taken over a bit of Spain and France has taken over Monaco. Rome wanted independence from Italy and so Rome got it. Luxembourg have joined Belgium. Denmark has taken more of Germany while Czech Rep. Slovakia and Hungary have combined into the County:Central Europe. Estonia,Latvia and Lithuania have turned into Western Russia. Europe 2030: Ireland has been renamed Emerald Isle and Cork has goten more of former Ireland but it's lost the Part from the U.K. The U.K's borders have totally changed and is Renamed: British Kingdom,Welsh Kingdom,English Kingdom and Scottish Kingdom. Bosnia and Herzogovinia have combined with Croatia as well. Austria have combined with Central Europe and Belarus has combined with Western Russia. Europe 2033: Cork has combined back into with former Ireland, which is now Emerald Isle. The Kingdoms in the former U.K has now combined into British Kingdom. Norway,Sweden and Finland have combined into the Scadanavian Plains.Serbia and Balkanista have been combined into the Slavic States and Romania and Bulgaria have combined and renamed into the Balkanista. Europe 2035: Emerald Isle and the British Kingdom have comined into the Emerald Kingdom. Europe 2040: Category:Europe Category:Future Category:Earth Category:Borders Category:World Category:Ireland Category:U.K Category:France Category:Belgium Category:Netherlands Category:Germany Category:Spain Category:Andorra Category:Portugal Category:Switzerland Category:Italy Category:Liechtenstien Category:Austria Category:Slovenia Category:Croatia Category:Bosnia Category:Hungary Category:Serbia Category:Montenegro Category:Kosovo Category:Macedonia Category:Albania Category:Greece Category:Turkey Category:Cyprus Category:Bulgaria Category:Romania Category:Moldova Category:Ukraine Category:Belarus Category:Slovakia Category:Czech Republic Category:Poland Category:Russia Category:Lithuania Category:Latvia Category:Estonia Category:Finland Category:Sweden Category:Denmark Category:Monaco Category:Luxembourg Category:Norway Category:Iceland Category:Greenland Category:European Countries Category:Those are European Countries Category:Europa Category:European Category:EU Category:European Union Category:Futuristic Category:TheEarthsFutureWiki Category:TheEarthsFuture Category:The Earths Future Wiki Category:The Earths Future Wikia Category:FutureofTheEarth Category:EarthFuture Category:FutureOfTheEarth